If only
by Guadamagic
Summary: One shot que merece ser leido. Dramione.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la magnífica JK ROWLING.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT.**

Venia corriendo, muy cansada, más bien exhausta. Parvati y Lavender se habían enojado por algo valla a saber que hice. Corrí y corrí sin destino al que dirigirme. Y me puse a pensar, que no sería correcto dirigirme a mi Sala Común pues tendría que darles explicaciones a mis amigos sobre lo que paso en el Baile.

…..

Como todo año, se aproximaba el baile de Naviadad y como siempre no tenia pareja. Ron iría con Lavender y Harry con Ginny. Está bien, estaba un poco celosa, pero me alegraba de su felicidad.

El sábado fuimos de compras a Hosmeade con mis dos mejores amigas Ginny y Luna. No sé qué haría sin ellas.

Recorrimos varias tiendas hasta encontrar lo que buscábamos. Ginny llevaría un vestido color plata, con un favorable escote, con tiras y unos tacones del mismo color. Luna quiso comprase algo mas colorido, un vestido color rojo sangre, también con tiras pero más cerrado y con unos tacos altos de un color más claro. Yo en cambio opte por uno color turquesa, hasta las rodillas y con una cinta alrededor de mi cintura, con unos tacos bajos de un color más claro.

Llegado el día del baile, me cambie, me peine y luego caí a tierra, ¿Cómo iba a ir al baile sin pareja? No tenía sentido, sería el hazme reír de todos. No estaría estorbando a mis amigos, ya que estos tenían citas y yo no. Me deje desfallecer en la cama y llore como nunca lo había hecho, pensando en que todos estos años aquí la persona a la que siempre había querido nunca me prestó atención. Como se interesaría en mi él, el Principe de Slytherin , Draco Malfoy. Todos estos años sufriendo a causa de él. Ya ni me importaba el hecho de que me insultara solamente con ver sus ojos color mercurio yo ya estaba en el cielo. Siempre tendría la duda si alguna vez siquiera él tendría ojos para mí. Y con esto me quede dormida.

/

Potter llego hasta mí y me dijo que Hermione no tenía pareja, igual que yo, y que no pensaba ir al baile, que estaba llorando en su habitación debido a eso.

Harry me había pillado hablando unas semanas antes de lo enamorado que estaba de Granger con Theodore Nott , mi mejor amigo.

-Es tu oportunidad Malfoy, ve y demuéstrale que la amas.

Seguí sus instrucciones para llegar al cuarto de chicas de Gryffindor y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

Ella yacía en su cama durmiendo, vestida igual que un ángel.

-Hermione! Hermione!- Grite hasta que ella despertó.

\- Malfoy! Que haces aquí- pregunto, pensando que era un sueño.

-He venido a llevarte al baile, como corresponde. ¿Una belleza como la tuya me haría el honor de acompañarme?

-Es un sueño, si definitivamente, el chico que he esperado y amado durante tanto tiempo, me está invitando al baile- pregunte asombrada.

\- Hermione yo te amo, desde aquel primer día en que te vi. Siento cada dolor que te he causado, espero que me perdones, no era consciente de lo decía. A mi nunca me enseñaron como tratar bien a los demás, siempre he causado dolor, solamente. Cada noche, recordaba lo hiriente que había sido contigo y lloraba hasta quedarme dormido. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, mi bella Hermione, me amas?- dije.

\- Por supuesto Draco, desde el primer día- dije mientras él se acercaba mi me daba un beso rápido, pero dulce y cargado de sentimientos guardados dentro de su alma.

Bajamos y no pude no sonrojarme cuando me tomo de la mano y llegamos al Gran Baile.

En ese momento sonó una canción lenta, y el poso sus manos en mi cintura y yo coloque mi cabeza en sus hombros.

Bailamos, de hecho fue la primera vez. No podía creer que estaba sucediendo.

-Eres todo para mi Hermione- susurro a mi oído.

-Lo sé, tus eres mi mundo.- le dije.

En ese momento nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, tan profundo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para quedarme de pie. Y en ese momento no podía ser mas feliz.

...

Llegue a la sala de menesteres y allí se encontraba la razón de mi existir, llegue y nos dimos un abrazo que quien sabe cuántas horas duro.

 **4 años después**

-Amor, mira es una niña, es una niña!- Dijo Hermione mostrándole a su esposo la ecografía.

-Estoy tan feliz, te amo mi querida Hermione- le dijo Draco dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, ¿Cómo se llamara? – pregunto.

\- Jane, Jane Malfoy- dijo y acto seguido abrazo a su esposa.

 **Sé que ha sido muy empalagoso, pero tenía que escribirlo. Es mi primer fic, asique espero REVIEWS!**


End file.
